A Tragic Crash
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: Lee and Sakura are in a car crash and Lee dies and Sakura is put into a comma. And now Everyone must find a way to destroy an evil nin to save their village and restore a balance of power. InoShikamaru, NarutoHinata, and NejiTenten.
1. Chapter 1

"This is great, Ino. Happy birthday." Sakura told her smiling and sipped her cola.

It was Ino's fourteenth birthday party and she invited a few friends to celebrate it.

"Thanks Sakura." Ino replied grinning widely at her friend.

"It's getting late, I think we'd better go." Sakura said finishing her cola off.

"Alright, I hope you had a nice night." Ino said and yawned.

Then Sakura and Lee said good-bye to Ino and everyone else and got in their car to drive home. About halfway through their ride, Sakura began to doze off. Lee looked at Sakura and smiled. She was beautiful and Lee felt so much for her. She was why he got up every morning and why he still felt there was a point in life after Gaara beat him back when he was a student.

_BEEP SCREECH WHAM_

A car in the opposite lane had swerved over and smashed into theirs. There was a horrible wreckage and three people in other cars had died including the driver who had started it. Lee was barely alive and Sakura was in extreme condition as well.

Later at the hospital, Sakura never woke up from the sleep she fell into before the crash, but was still alive. Lee was in very critical condition and died two hours later. He was weakly gazing out the window of the hospital, looking at the moon.

_I love you, Sakura._

Then he died.

Later when Ino found out she was devastated. She shut herself in her room and refused to come out; that was until she met a girl named Temari.






	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks sooooooooo much 4 reading this! It is my 1st serious story (I usually write humor). So yeah thanks & please review!

Temari bit the end of her eraser. She was trying to finish some homework. That's when she heard someone crying. She looked behind her. It was coming from the door. Temari got up, walked over to the door and peaked into the hall. There was no one. She heard it get louder. All the way down the hall, Temari put her ear against the door. That's where it was coming from. She tried the door. It was locked. She got down on her knees and peered through the keyhole. In the room there was a plain bed and plain walls. That's what all of the rooms in this building looked like though. But by the window, a girl with long blonde hair stood with her face in her hands. The girl looked several years younger. Temari was seventeen. The girl didn't even look fifteen yet.

Temari couldn't help but wonder why someone would put a child in a place like that. After a minute Temari decided she must have lost her parents or else why would they put _her_ in an asylum? Suddenly the lock snapped and the door flew open. Temari stumbled to her feet. The girl stood in the doorway no longer crying. She now had a stern bitter face. The way she stood there reminded Temari of herself years ago. Long ago people judged her along with her little brother who was always discarded. So she would wear that same bitter face. What else could she do? Temari lost her parents a long time ago. She looked into the girl's sad face. Her eyes were red and blotted with tears. She also wore a sorry, regretful expression. While the girl stood boldly with her feet squared and hands on her hips, glaring at her. Temari backed away awkwardly.

"What are you crying over?" Temari asked trying to sound as gentle and kind as she could.

But the girl only glared at her more sourly.

"Your not very nice looking when your have such an upset face." Temari remarked.

Then just when she thought the girl's face couldn't get bitterer. It did. Pain, anger, and hatred laced her face. Her cheeks were wet but no tears fell anymore. Her eyes looked sad and far away.

"Tell me" Temari asked, "How does it feel to be alone now?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer. Temari knew that would work. She could tell, that like her, this girl had lost a lot. She didn't think she would ever get over this loss, Temari knew and smiled at her. The girl looked confused. And a bit of her sadness left her face.

"Forgot how to smile huh?" Temari asked.

"No." The girl said beginning to glare again.

"What happened? Why are you in a place like this?"

The girl's look softened and she opened her mouth to answer.


	3. Shikamaru

**Disclaimer- if I owned Naruto, I would have killed Lee already. F you, Lee! What now? Oooooh, what now? (Sry I'm kinda hyper!)**

**A/N: Thank you 4 reading this! I LOVE you! (Jk)**

_Chapter 3 that is named 'Chapter 3'_

Ino and Temari became quite close friends considering that they had only known each other for about a month. Ino seemed better. She had been released from the asylum and had gone to see Sakura in her coma.

Ino had placed a poppy flower next to Sakura's bed. She stared at her closed jade eyes. Ino remember times when those some eyes used to haunt her every move, and how annoyed she got sometimes.

Now she just wished she could be like that now. Ino stared blankly for several seconds and ran out. She just couldn't see Sakura looking so _helpless_. Ino ran down the hall of the hospital, tears threatening to fall.

So blinded by her welling eyes so could barely see in front of her. So, it wasn't the least bit surprising with she collided head on with some innocent person, innocently walking through the hospital.

"Oof!" Ino gasped as she fell awkwardly on the tile hospital flooring.

She sat up and saw whom she had crashed into.

"Shikamaru!" she gasped and he helped her up.

"Surprise, Surprise." He said shortly.

"You've not changed since last time I saw you." Ino declared. (It was about seven months)

"Did you want me to change?" he asked, looking at her seriously.

"Nope! Not really!" she said brightly and grabbed his arm.

They began to walk through the long empty hall.

"So…" Ino began.

"What am I doing in a hospital?" Shikamaru finished for her.

"Yeah." Ino said looking down at their walking feet.

"You tell me why you're here first."

Ino looked back up at him.

"No fair! I asked before you did!" Ino said stubbornly.

"No, actually I asked." He said calmly.

"Yeah, because you so _rudely_ interrupted me." She said looking smug.

"Doesn't matter." Shikamaru chided softly looking straight into her eyes.

Ino stared back. His eyes were dark black and almost hypnotizing. His face came closer; they were mere centimeters away until…

"Get outta my way!" barked an old woman with a cane.

Ino and Shikamaru instantly broke apart and stepped on either side of the hall making way.

Unfortunately for Shikamaru he was not fast enough for the woman and she banged him over the head with her cane.

"Ow." He groaned, clutching his head.

"Serves ya right!" she grumbled and mumbled something that they only could only make out the words, move and old lady here.

When she was gone, Ino burst out laughing.

"A-are… you… ok?" She said between fit of laughter.

"Fine!" he mumbled, "Troublesome old woman.'

Shikamaru turned so that he wasn't facing Ino.

"I forgot you were addicted to that word." Ino said, laughing again.

"I am not addicted!" he said turning around and glaring at his giggling friend.

"Coulda fooled me." She said smirking.

"Come on, Ino, let's get outta here." He said grabbing her forearm.

She nodded and followed Shikamaru to the exit.

"So what did you say you were doing here again?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome." He whispered to himself.

She rolled her eyes and skipped to keep up with him. And for the first time since Sakura's accident, she really did feel truly happy.

_Hiya, readers! I know the ending is lame but anything to end this chapter, it isn't even five pages and it took about eight hours to write. I usually write humor, that's way easier. But, anyway, hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!_

_-EE –(initials) _


	4. Phase One Begins

**EE- Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait, DD and I had to go to camp.**

**DD- But we're back now because there was a big storm and the air-conditioning, electricity, and plumbing got shut off.**

**EE- we had nowhere to crap.**

**Neji- you are all losers.**

**DD- I love you too, Neji.**

**Neji-sweatdrops**

_Chapter 4_

Ino whistled happily as she stepped out of the shower. It was about eight o'clock. She felt completely cheerful, her life felt almost perfect.

Her thoughts moved to Sakura. She felt her heart drop. Ino clenched her hands into fists and glared at the tile bathroom floor as if it was its fault that her life wasn't complete.

"Sakura!" she whispered to herself and ripped her gaze away from the floor.

Suddenly realizing that she was standing dripping wet and naked in the middle of her bathroom, while she should be getting ready for school, she snapped into reality and pushed all thoughts of Sakura out of her mind, temporarily.

Once dried off, Ino pulled on denim jeans, and a fitting baby-blue t-shirt. She wore her light blonde hair in a loose bun and jammed her feet into navy colored flip-flops.

About a block away from her school, Ino met up with Tenten and Hinata….

"Hi you guys!" Ino smiled falling into step with both of them.

"Ino!" Tenten gasped.

"Y-You're back." Hinata stuttered, amazed.

Ino came to a dead halt. Her friends stopped walking as well. She had forgotten completely about how she had missed school for almost two months after Sakura's accident.

"Yeah." Ino answered after awhile.

Tenten and Hinata both nodded kindly. Ino started walking again so she had something to do and for fear of being late to homeroom. Both of her friends followed her despite her brisk pace.

"So you're okay?" Tenten asked, eyes full of understanding.

"I guess so." Ino reasoned.

She was now aware that everyone would stare at her in the hall and during class, that she would be the talking subject of the week. Ino shivered imagining what kind of rumors that would be flying around the school in just a matter of hours. It would be a long day.

_Village of the Sound_

"Sasuke." Orchimaru called.

"Hai, Orchimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked stepping out of the dark corner.

"I think it's time to start phase-one of our plan."

"Hai."

"That means we'll be giving the village hidden in the leaves a visit."

"Hai."

_Konaha_

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" Ino screamed, falling to the floor.

"Ino!" Tenten yelled harshly, "Mellow out!"

"Th-that's just the b-bell for h-homeroom." Hinata told her.

"Oh." Ino gathered her things and stood up.

_Homeroom_

As soon as Ino stepped into Hatake Kakashi's classroom, Ino knew it was a bad idea. Everyone stopped what they where doing to stare at her and whisper snide comments to their friends. She gulped and silently found her seat between Tenten and Neji.

When the most awkward hour of Ino's life had ended, she thought about skipping school for today. What would she do if the rest of her day were going to be like this? Ino scanned the hallway as if as if something in it had the answer.

_'Or someone.' _She thought as her eyes settled on Shikamaru, her old childhood friend.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called running up to him.

"Hey, Ino." He said smiling at her.

"How's your day been?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Fine, yours?" he asked smirking.

"Awkward." She said after a while.

He nodded sympathetically.

"I'm even thinking about skipping for today." She continued.

He stared straight at her face not even blinking slightly. Ino felt like a fly under a microscope.

"Would you come with me if I did?" she asked in a small voice.

"I would," he started slowly, not moving his gaze from her eyes, "But Ino, if you skip now, wouldn't you go through this tomorrow as well?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

His laughing eyes twinkled at her. "Come on, I'll walk you to you next class." He offered taking her hand in his.

"Thanks." She said just loudly enough for him to hear as the two of them set of down the hall.

'_He just makes everything right again_.' Ino thought to herself happily.

_Village of the Sound_

"So, Konaha will perish to our power." Orchimaru finished.

Sasuke only smirked at the thought.

"Go now." Orchimaru ordered.

"Hai, Orchimaru-samma." And with that, Sasuke took of sprinting in the direction of the unsuspecting, village.

_**Thank you, everyone who read this. I really had a tough time with it at some points. Please review it would mean so much to me.**_

_**Thanks Again,**_

_**EE-(initials) **_


	5. A Horrible Day For Ino part 1

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, I seriously doubt that whoever owns Naruto writes fanfics about their characters.**

**A.N/ I got NO reviews for the last two chapters! So discouraging! BUT, luckily for you I decided to keep writing this anyway. **

_Chapter 5_

Ino opened one bleary, bloodshot eye. It was about six o'clock in the morning.

"Mlah!" she moaned sitting up.

Ino had gotten to bed late because of make-up homework from over the past two months. It was about two o'clock last night before she went to bed.

She took a shower and wore a black, roomy skirt, a light red sweater, and black low tops. She also put her hair in a regular ponytail.

As soon as she stepped out of her door, thunder sounded and rain poured out of the sky. Ino cursed and held her calculus book over her head as an attempt to keep rain of her hair.

It was a fifteen minute walk to her school. Ino stomped through puddles, soaking her already wet shoes and socks. She looked down at her once okay looking outfit she saw it was now droopy and wet.

"Damn it, this sweater was new!" she yelled at the gray sky.

A bolt of lightning sounded and lit up the whole street. And then thunder crashed as if it were laughing at her.

Ino wiped fresh rain off of her face and continued stomping. She splashed water all over herself and began to feel goose bumps on her legs. Her calculus book now resembled soggy, wet toilet paper, rather than a textbook.

"Hey Ino!" a laughing voice called.

Ino looked across the street, where the voice was coming from, and saw none other than Shikamaru.

He crossed the street over to her and did a double take when he saw her up close.

"You look… um, nice." He said blinking.

"Don't rub it in, you're just as wet." She snapped.

"Uh, no. I really meant it." He said hold out his hand.

Ino took his hand and they continued walking, but said nothing. Mostly because she didn't know exactly what to say.

"What are we going to wear?" Ino asked after a while.

Shikamaru shrugged, "They have clothes in the nurses office."

"Oh, yeah." Ino said looking at her walking feet.

"How come you always do that?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked quickly, ripping her gaze.

"Look down whenever you talk." He said look directly into her eyes like at the hospital.

Staring into his onyx eyes she took a step back.

"I do not!" she protested.

He grinned and pulled her hand.

"Forget it."

"Hmph, I hate rain."

"Troublesome, complaining, person."

"I love you too, Shikamaru."

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke sprinted through the raindrops as thunder could be heard crashing above him. He was practically, at his old village. He was sure he'd be there before nightfall.

He grinned evily. He just couldn't _wait_ to see a few select people.

_Konaha_

"Oh, Shikamaru," Ino wailed at her friend. "We look like five year olds!"

Shikamaru shrugged, but did agree with Ino. They were dressed in denim overalls that were cut off above their knees and a pink frilly shirt for Ino and a light blue one for Shikamaru.

People passing by stared and laughed out loud.

"I'll never be able to show my face again!" Ino wailed.

"We'll be okay, just…" Shikamaru thought.

"Pretend we're trying to be funny!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked.

_**And that's chapie five hope ya liked it and PLEASE review!**_


	6. A Horrible Day For Ino part 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto or I would be able to afford a better internet connection on my lab top, but nooooo, I'm some lowly 12 year old who has to baby sit brats for money._

_A Bad Day For Ino Part 2_

Sasuke stood in front of the gates around Konoha. Effortlessly, he leaped over the wall and landed on the wet ground within. It was still raining heavily since that morning and the ground was a muddy mess.

Looking around he saw that no villagers were outside. The street was completely deserted. Sasuke threw his head back to fling rain water out of his raven black hair, but it was useless, rain was pouring and just soaked it over again.

_Konoha High School_

Ino and Shikamaru made their way to their lunch table. It had been the most miserable morning of their lives. Ino tugged at her overall strap.

"I hate these things, there so uncomfortable!" she moaned, attempting to straighten out the seat of her shorts.

"It's so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he nodded.

"Why do these even come in our size? I mean, who do you know that's fourteen and wears overalls?" Ino practically screamed as they sat down across from Naruto and Hinata.

"What are you two _wearing?_ " Naruto asked as he dropped his sandwich.

"Long story." Shikamaru groaned.

Tenten and Neji joined them on either side of the table.

"Uh, Ino, you know your wearing childish overalls, right?" Tenten asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah." Mumbled Ino staring at the ground.

Neji sat down next to Naruto and across from Tenten, staring oddly at Ino and Shikamaru.

"Well its not that bad…" Tenten started.

"Its horrible!" Ino moaned.

"Only because pink isn't really your color." Tenten said.

Then Chouji sat down on the other side of Hinata and sniggered when he saw Shikamaru.

"Nice outfit, man." He laughed.

"Shut up." Shikamaru said through clenched teeth.

"Ino you shouldn't wear pink ever." A voice said.

Ino and Tenten looked up to see Temari.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks." Ino said dryly.

"But seriously why are you wearing that crap?"

"My clothes got wet walking to school and this is all Shizune had for school clothes." Ino explained looking back at her feet.

"Shit, that has to suck!" Temari said sitting beside Neji.

"Yeah it kinda does."

"Well you're halfway done with today!" Tenten said trying to sound optimistic.

Just then the bell for the end of lunch sounded and the whole cafeteria erupted with kids leaving for their next classes.

Ino moaned and slapped her forehead.

"Come on." Shikamaru said as he took Ino's hand in his.

She nodded solemnly and stood up beside him. He leaned close to her.

"We should be going to class." She breathed.

"I know." He whispered into her ear and stepped closer to her.

Ino looked into his face, which was kind and gentle looking. He slipped his finger under her chin, forcing her to look straight. Then he moved toward her as if to kiss her when…

_BRRINNGG! BRRINNGG!_

The bell rang for everyone to be in their next classroom. Looking around at the deserted cafeteria, Ino picked up her bag.

"Come on, Shikama…" she was cut off by Shikamaru, as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his mouth against hers. Without even thinking she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly though, she realized that it was _Shikamaru_ she was kissing. Not Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, her kindergarten sandbox pal, her middle school homework partner, her _friend. _

Ino shoved Shikamaru back and wiped her mouth of with her sleeve. His face looked shocked and appalled.

Tears streamed down Ino's face as she grabbed her bag.

"What were you THINKING!" she screamed.

And she ran out of the cafeteria as fast as her overalls would let her.

_End_

**Hahahahaha! Cliffie! Will Ino and Shikamaru get back together? Find out in the next chapter, actually chapter 7, I have this all planned out in my mind. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. A Horrible Day For Ino part 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Naruto, someone else does, whom I forget there name and is rich.**

**A/N: I lied, Ino and Shikamaru wont get back together in this chapter, like I said last time, but in chapters 8 or 9. Kay, kay?**

_A Bad Day For Ino Part 3…_

Most people often describe hate as hot, red and hot. But really, when it's strong enough, its cold;

Icy cold hate gripped Ino's heart, hate for a friend, which made it a whole lot worse.

She was sitting on the front steps of the school, watching the passers-by. It was still raining and thundering since that morning, back when she and Shikamaru were friends, just friends, that seemed like ages ago now, and like times like that would never happen again.

For some reason, the fact that she was angry with him was killing her inside, but what was he _thinking_? They were supposed to be friends; they couldn't be like that even if she did like him, could they?

'_Yes, well, I don't like him'_ she thought angrily, '_I HATE him_.'

But deep down inside she knew that she just didn't want to give up her friendship with him.

'_What does that matter now_?' she asked herself and wiped fresh ran off of her face, '_We can't be friends any more can we, anyway_?'

She shook her head, why did this have to be so confusing?

"TODAY IS HORRIBLE!" She scre4amed suddenly, turning several heads. But what she didn't know was that it was about to get way worse.

O O O

Shikamaru was stunned, completely stunned.

'_What have I done_?' he thought looking at his hands.

He was still standing in the emptied cafeteria even though class had been going for almost twenty minutes now. He had just been replaying the scene over and over again in his head, even though it killed him to think about it, about her.

Ino. His pretty, blonde haired friend, whom he had been developing a crush over, these past few days. At first, he simply brushed away the idea, Ino? He couldn't like Ino, at least in THAT sort of way.

'_Now we can't even be friends_.' He thought bitterly, '_She hates me now_.'

He just didn't want to believe it.

'_I messed it up_,' he thought unhappily, '_Fucked it up, what am I going to do?_'

O O O

**Lolz, sorry it's so short and stupid. Chapter 8 is coming super soon, I promise! Please review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
